customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lion King II: Simba's Pride 1998 Aired on ABC (October 1999) Part 6
Kovu: Good night... * Kiara: Good night. * (Kiara walks off to the main cavern, after turning back in Kovu's direction and sighing dreamily; and Kovu goes back to his standing stone on the promontory; Simba appears in the direction where Kiara is walking, and he approaches Kovu) * Simba: This is...kinda cold tonight, right? C'mon. * (Vitani watches from a distance as the two lions make their path back into the cavern) * Vitani: (hushed, to herself) Get him! What are you waiting for? Kovu, get him! * (She lies down and stares with despair as she realizes that Kovu is not going to attack Simba. She hisses and jumps up, rushing back to report to Zira. Scene changes back to Zira's location) * Zira: (snarling) You're sure? * Vitani: Affirmative. I saw this with my own eyes. * Zira: Kovu cannot betray us! * (Fade to black) * (Reopen on Pride Rock, with Kovu walking out on the promontory) * Kovu: Alright--I have to warn her today. Oh...where do I start? Kiara...Zira had a plot-----and I was part of it. But I don't wanna be, because--this is because I love you. (sighs) Oh, she'll never believe me. But I have to try. * (He goes into the cavern, where Kiara and Simba are waking up) * Kovu: Kiara...I need to speak to you. * Simba: (sternly) Kiara...I don't let you speak with him. (softening) I want to speak with him. * (Kiara's face brightens; Simba winks at her, as he and Kovu go out onto the promontory and down onto the savannah. Scene switch to where they are walking through the newly burnt section of the Pride Lands) * Simba: Scar couldn't let go of his hate. And in the end, this destroyed him. * Kovu: I've...never heard the story of Scar that fashion. He really was a murderer. * Simba: Fire is a murderer. Sometimes, what's left behind can grow better than the generation before... * (He puts his paw down and raises some dust; as he lifts it, a young plant is there. The two lions lean down, head to head) * Simba: ...if given the chance. * (We hear an evil chuckle from the dust surrounding them. Kovu gasps as he realizes what's going on. Many dark lionesses appear from the clouds of dust, surrounding him. The lionesses' eyes glow a bright, sinister yellow manner) * Kovu: No...oh, dear...no... * Zira: Why, Simba... * Simba: Zira. * Zira: What are you doing out here and so alone? (the lionesses encircle Simba and Kovu) Well done, Kovu...just like we always planned. * Simba: (turning on Kovu) You. * Kovu: No! I had nothing to do with this! * Zira: Attack! * Kovu: No! * (The lionesses attack. Simba is fighting off several at once. Kovu tries to help Simba, but is battered off by a lioness and falls to the side, hitting his head on a rock. Simba is thrown to the bottom of a ravine; the lionesses slide down the slope towards him) * Zira: Yes! We've got him! * (Vitani and the other lionesses attack again, forcing Simba to flee down the canyon) * Zira: Remember your training! As a unit! * (Simba is trapped; he tries to climb up the walls of the canyon, using the piled-up logs to gain purchase; Kovu is above him on the ledge) * Kovu: Simba! * Zira: Get him! Kovu! Get him! Do this now! * (Nuka jumps from the crowd) * Nuka: I'll do this for you, Mother! (he bounds up the logs, laughing) Mother--are you watching? (softly, to himself) I'm doing this for you......and I'm doing this for me! * (Nuka chases Simba up a slope with several broken logs strewn across it. Just as Simba reaches the top, Nuka grabs his ankle) * Nuka: This is my moment of glory! * (The log on which Nuka has his rear paw breaks, causing Nuka to lose his grip on Simba's ankle and begins to fall. Simba reaches the top, but the pile of logs roll down the slope with Nuka among them; they all land in a heap at the bottom of the ravine. Nuka lies trapped under a large log. He looks up to the top of the slope to see one final log rapidly falling in his direction. He grimaces, terrified, as the log hits him. Kovu rushes down to help free Nuka, but he is swatted aside by Zira, who pulls enough logs aside to see Nuka's face) * Zira: Nuka... * Nuka: (gasping for air and coughing) I'm sorry, Mother...I tried... * Zira: Csendes. * (Zira cradles his face in her paw) * (Nuka dies. Vitani appears next to Zira on the edge of the logs) * Vitani: Nuka... * (Scene switch to the middle of the Pride Lands, where Simba is walking wearily back to Pride Rock. Kiara sees him from a distance off) * Kiara: Father? (realizing) Father! Zazu, get help! * Zazu: (flying off) Oh, yes! Help...at once! Of course! * (Simba is walking with great pain. Kiara, Timon and Pumbaa reach him) * Kiara: Father... * Timon: Simba! Speak to me! What just happened? * (Simba coughs, wheezing, having a hard time speaking) * Simba: Kovu... (a painful breath of air) Ambush... * (Simba collapses on his side, moaning in pain) * Kiara: No... * (Timon grabs Simba's tail and hugs it; Pumbaa hoists Simba on his back, and they start to drag him back to Pride Rock) * Timon: It's alright, buddy...we're here for you. * (Scene switches back to the Outlands, where the lionesses are gathered in a memorial to Nuka) * Zira: Scar...watch over my poor Nuka. (she turns on Kovu) You... You! * (Zira swats Kovu across the face with outstretched claws) * Kovu: AAUGH!! * (Kovu looks away in pain, but soon turns his head, frowning at Zira. She recoils at the sight, shocked; now Kovu has a scar over his left eye just like Scar's. Zira recovers swiftly) * Zira: (menacingly) What have you done? * Kovu: I didn't--I-I didn't mean to. This wasn't my fault. I-- (forcefully) I did nothing. * Zira: Exactly! And in doing so, you betrayed your pride.....betrayed Scar! * Kovu: (shouting) I want nothing more to do with him! * Zira: You cannot escape this. Nuka is dead because of you! * Kovu: No. * Zira: You've murdered your own brother! * Kovu: No! * (Kovu turns and runs out from among the pride, many of whom are growling and snarling at his departure) * Zira: Let him go. Simba has hurt me for the last time, but now he has corrupted Kovu! Listen to me....Simba is injured and weak. Now is the time to attack! We will take his entire kingdom; by force! * (The Outsiders all snarl and roar in reply)